Spectacle ophthalmic lenses may be provided according to various methods. Some methods known in the art involve providing a lens blank, namely a lens having a finished surface on one side (generally the front side) and an unfinished surface on the other side; machining the unfinished surface so as to have both surfaces finished. When operating according to such methods, a number of lens blank references are made available for selection (picking) so as to possibly meet the requirements for most spectacle wearer situations.
This however requires supply management. Indeed, blanks typically have an expiration date. Further, typically, tens of thousands of different blank references, or even more, may be available for selection. Supply systems and methods are required to optimize efficacy and accuracy.